This Time Around
by Earth and Fire
Summary: It's been six years since the last time Rose was seen. Hunts Man is on the prowl for her, and there's only one person she can turn to. JakeRose COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

It had been six years since that fateful day Jake revealed his identity to Rose. Six years since she disappeared into the wilderness, never to be seen or heard from again. Hunts Man had tried to find her, but she left no trace of where she'd been. It was if she'd never existed, like a wisp of smoke that just faded away.

Jake had vowed since his escape from The Hunt that he would train harder than ever. Team Dragon was with him all the way.

He was becoming stronger and more powerful as the days went by. With this progression, came respect. The magic folk of New York City finally began to accept that the American Dragon was here to stay. His job became easier with his newfound respect and powers. Though some credit was due to Hunts Clan inactivity. The quiet unnerved Jake and his friends.

They didn't know about Rose's plight. Her uncle had fed the school the phony transfer story, but there was no Rose Hunt on any school's record. Everyone was sure they'd seen the last of Hunts Girl…


	2. An Arrival and A Dream

The train pulled into the station at one o'clock in the morning. A young brunette wearing well-fitting, but worn jeans and a tight black tank top emerged with a duffle bag. She stepped out into the subway station to find it deserted.

_Perfect_, she thought.

She settled down in a corner where she knew she wouldn't be noticed, and awaited the sunrise. She was patient and passed the time with planning her stay in New York. She was through running from them. It was inevitable that they would find her, but this time she was going to stand and fight.

In a house half way across the city, Jake Long was dreaming. He was standing atop a building staring out at the sunset. Leaning against him was a lovely blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl by the name of Rose.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

"Not as much as you," Jake said softly.

Rose turned to face him and looked up into his dark eyes. He smiled and leaned closer. She did the same and just as their lips were about to meet, his alarm clock buzzed annoyingly in his ear. He growled in frustration and punched a button to stop the buzzing. He wished that, for once, he could finish the dream. Against his will, Jake rolled out of bed and got ready for school.

Ever since Rose left, he'd been haunted by dreams of her. It was bad enough that he had to live with the knowledge that she was supposed to be his mortal enemy, but to not get to see her at all was almost unbearable. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt, and to tell her that he didn't care what everyone else said. Now, he feared, he'd never get the chance.

He had tried just moving on with his life. He'd had dates, and girlfriends, but it wasn't enough. Thoughts of Rose kept coming and the feeling was stronger than ever. Relationship after relationship failed and he was ready to just give up. The only girl he wanted was out there somewhere, but he hadn't an idea where.

He wondered why he felt so strongly about her. She was, after all, Hunts Girl. On top of that, she'd been gone six whole years. She'd left him standing there, not even bothering with a 'good-bye'. Any other guy would just forget her and move on. So why was a crush he had back in middle school affecting him so? Was it possible he loved her? That didn't make sense. They came from two totally different worlds, both intent on destroying the other.

He thought about these things on his way to school. Trixie and Spud were arguing back and forth over some silly something and he just ignored them. What really perplexed him was that he hadn't seen Hunts Girl since that night. Surely Rose would've accompanied her uncle on a mission or at least cause some mischief. It wasn't like her to disappear and he knew her uncle wouldn't just let her drop out of every mission. Come to think of it, the entire Hunts Clan hadn't been spotted in a long time.


	3. She's Back

When the sun finally arose, the young woman left the station and stepped into the bright morning sunlight. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement. New York was just as big and beautiful as it had been the first time she saw it years ago. People were moving at a moderate pace, either going for their morning cup of coffee or on their way to work. She knew exactly where she wanted to go first. Not too far a walk away was Millard Fillmore Junior High. By the time she got there, students were wandering into the building. She saw a familiar Asian American girl wearing an all purple outfit. She had her shiny black hair pulled back into a ponytail with a purple ribbon that matched her clothes.

"My goodness Haley," she murmured. "You've grown."

She watched the young girl disappear into the building. She stood there a moment longer, wishing to be thirteen again. Back before things got so complicated.

She knew if she was going to be free from her fears, she'd have to call upon the one person she knew who could help her. It meant she'd have to make contact with the magical world, which would be a step towards being found. Besides, she had a score to settle with the American Dragon.

First, she paid the closest hair salon a visit. Half an hour later, she emerged a blue-eyed, blonde haired beauty. She hadn't been blonde in years, six to be precise. The brown eyes were merely colored contacts, which she disposed of in the ladies' room. It was official, Rose, once known as the infamous Hunts Girl, was back and she was about the pay the American Dragon a little visit.

'_Like trying to find a needle in a haystack_,' she thought. '_Unless, of course, you've got the right tools_.'

Rose ducked into a nearby ally and dropped her bag on the ground. She knelt beside it and pulled a map of New York City. She spread it out on the ground and took the purple crystal that was hanging around her neck off.

"Find the American Dragon," she said, dangling it over the map.

The crystal twirled on its string, moving on its own, and suddenly, the pointed tip stopped on a dot. Rose bent closer to read the label.

"Central Park," she said triumphantly. "Gotcha!"

She smiled and folded the map. She put it back in her bag and replaced the crystal around her neck. Central Park wasn't far from where she was and she set off at a brisk pace. It didn't take her long to find the American Dragon. The racket he was making led her straight to him. Just as she arrived on the scene a battle had ended, resulting in the fleeing of a griffon. While Rose was curious as to why the American Dragon was fighting a griffon, she was more focused on him. He had landed and had his back to her. She pulled her Hunts staff out of her duffle bag, and leapt from the bushes.

"Aiya!" she cried.

The American Dragon whipped around just in time for her foot to make contact with his stomach. He fell flat on his back and was face to face with the Hunts staff. Lao Shi and Fu Dog were too shocked to move. Even if they could, there was no way they could save Jake.


	4. Explanation

He looked from the staff to Rose's face and realized who was standing on him.

"Rose?" he said in disbelief.

"Got that right, Dragon Boy," Rose growled. "You and I have a score to settle."

She raised her staff, Jake squeezed his eyes shut, and Rose thrust her staff down. Jake realized he wasn't dead and opened his eyes to see the tip of the Hunts staff buried into the ground. Rose squatted beside him and lifted his head in her hands. She did something none of them would expect. She lowered her head and kissed him right on his dragon lips. Jake just stared at her, too stunned to speak. Rose laughed and kissed him a second time. She would have kept on kissing him, but at some point she would have to explain herself. Though Jake didn't look like he minded the kisses. Rose quickly stood up and put a little distance between her and Jake.

He stood and had this 'why'd you stop' look on his face. Rose covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Uh…sorry about that," she apologized, knowing full well that she wasn't. "I guess you're all wanting an explanation, but I don't think the middle of Central Park is the place to give it."

"Where do you suggest we go?" Fu Dog asked snappishly.

"Any place that has little to no people," Rose answered.

"I know a place, " Jake said.

Rose smiled at him and went back to retrieve her duffle bag. She put the Hunts staff in it and Lao Shi picked up the bag. He transformed into his dragon form and Fu climbed onto his back.

"Hop on," Jake said to Rose with a smile.

She timidly got on his back and held on to his shoulders.

"Better hold on to my neck," Jake said over his shoulder.

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and Jake smiled to himself. Lao Shi took to the air first, followed by Jake. Rose nervously buried her face into the back of Jake's neck, not at all wanting to look down.

"Easy, babe," he said softly. "You're not going to fall."

Rose was still not going to look down, so instead she focused on the green spines on Jake's neck. She fiddled with them causing Jake to squirm.

"Gah! Rose, stop that!" he cried.

Rose laughed and said in a low voice, "Why?"

"Because!" Jake said.

Rose didn't think a dragon could be ticklish, but apparently they could.

"Well if you're going to be snappy, I just won't touch you anymore," she teased, letting go of his neck and crossing her arms.

"Aww, man," Jake groaned playfully.

Rose laughed and hugged his neck. Soon they landed on the roof of a building that resembled a garden. Rose slid off Jake's back, rather reluctantly, and took her bag from Lao Shi.

"What's in there anyway?" Fu Dog asked.

"A change of clothes, a map, a little food and the Hunts staff, " Rose said. "Not that it's good for anything. All its powers are gone, so basically all you can do is hit someone with it."

"Then why do you keep it?" Fu asked suspiciously.

Rose shrugged and said, "Hey, something's better than nothing. Ninja skills are good, but when you're up against a creature like the Jersey Devil, you need something to even out the odds."

"You mean that freak's still around?" Jake asked, surprised.

"He's every bit alive as you are," Rose said. "Getting into situations like that is what brought me here."

She sighed and knew it was time to begin her explaining.

"After I set Jake free on the Hunts Clan's Grand Equinox Hunt, I took this very Hunts staff and headed for the hills," Rose began. "I couldn't go home, because I knew my uncle would've found out what I'd done and I would be toast. So I ran away as far as I could. I skipped from state to state, never staying in one place long. For each town I settled in, I had a different name and a different look. In Georgia, I was a redhead with green eyes named Lela. I think I was Allison in Oregon, but I can't remember what color hair I had. I think in California I was Mandy with light brown hair and lavender eyes. No matter how far in the states I went, or how many times I changed identities, I couldn't feel safe. I stayed in Canada about a year, which I hated every minute of. So I went east, to Asia and Europe. Those two kept me occupied for about three years. Then on to Australia, I mainly left it because of the Australian Dragon. His stupid, loud mouth almost led the Dragon Council right to me. I suppose I owe him some credit, because he did inform me that the Hunts Clan had given up the search for me. That also influenced my decision to leave. Instead of coming straight to New York, I hung out in Jersey, just to make sure the coast was clear. Then homebound I became."

"I'll bet you left behind a trail of broken hearts," Jake commented.

Rose shook her head.

"The only guy I had multiple contact with was Fred Nerk in Australia," a look of disgust on Jake's face, "and no, Jake, I didn't date him. He was plainly my information provider."

"Information on what?" Fu spat. "The Top Ten Ways to Make Out?"

Rose's normally gentle eyes went dark and stormy.

"I only wanted information on two things: who was after me and how the American Dragon was doing," Rose said tensely. "We had an understanding from day one. If he ever made a move on me, I'd snap his lizard neck in half and leave his rotten corpse in the Outback for the dingoes to munch on."

She turned her back to Fu and looked at Jake. Her angry expression softened and she managed to smile.

"I swear to you, Jake, Nerk and I never did a thing," she said. "I did think about trying to date, but I couldn't do it. There was only one guy I wanted, and I wouldn't settle for a substitute."

"So why, exactly, did you come back?" Lao Shi asked.

Rose looked at him and said, "I eventually figured out that I'd never really be safe from Hunts Man, and his hatred of me ranks right up there with dragons. I saw that I was a sitting duck, running around by myself with nothing to protect me but an empty shell of a Hunts staff. The fight with the Jersey Devil right before I came back drove the point home. I realized that the most powerful weapon I had was right in front of me the whole time and is right in front of me now."

Jake grinned and pulled Rose in for a hug. Lao Shi smiled and looked away.

"So tell me," Jake said quietly so that only Rose could hear. "What was that all about back at the park?"

Rose smiled and looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I missed you," she said.

Jake's heart skipped a beat when those words came out. He'd never been missed before. Rose snuggled closer in his embrace. Wow! She was the affectionate type, very affectionate. You wouldn't look at a dragon and think it as a cuddly critter, but apparently, Rose did. Jake was enjoying the warm feeling all over, but Fu Dog's voice interrupted their moment.

"I, uh hate to break this up, but I think you guys may want some lunch before we change the name to supper," Fu said.

"Okay Fu," Jake chuckled. "We'll be down in a minute."

Fu and Lao Shi understood that the two needed a few minutes alone and went downstairs. Rose realized they must've been on the roof of the electronics shop. She and Jake were glad for the little bit of alone time.

"Let me see your human form," Rose said quietly.

Jake released her and stepped back. Rose wrapped her arms around herself, both bracing herself and trying to replace the warmth that left with him. He closed his eyes and transformed. Rose was stunned at what she saw. Jake still looked basically the same, except he was much taller and definitely bulkier than he'd been at thirteen. His hair was in its same characteristic style, and his clothes bore the same basic color scheme.

"Well?" Jake asked with a smile.

Rose smiled and said, "Excuse me while I pick my jaw up off the floor."

They both laughed.

"I didn't think it was possible," Jake said, "but you get more beautiful with time."

Rose blushed and looked down at her feet. Jake was totally smitten by the sight of her blushing face. He closed the distance between them and placed his hand on her cheek. The red in her cheeks faded to a rosy glow and made her blue eyes shine and sparkle even more. Jake was helplessly lost in her eyes. He didn't resurface until he noticed her face was getting closer, which took some effort because her head lacked an inch brushing his chin. He lowered his head and slowly met her lips with his. This kiss, unlike the two earlier, was slower and filled with much more emotion. When their lips broke apart, they smiled at each other. Without warning, Jake scooped Rose up in his arms (she squeaked in surprise) and carried her to a lawn chair. He sat down and set her in his lap. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her. He sighed, totally in a daze. This was what he dreamed about, holding Rose. She felt so small, so vulnerable, and so dependent on him. It brought out his most protective instincts. It was then and there he knew that he'd protect her with ten times the ferocity a dragon was capable of.

Rose turned those beautiful blue eyes on him and said softly, "I think we should go now before your dog has a stroke."

Jake smiled and sat up. Rose stood and he followed suit. She went and picked up her bag and went to the stairs. As they descended into the building, they grew dark and Rose paused. Jake came up beside her and put an arm around her waist. She looked at him and he winked at her. They went down the stairs together and found several cartons of Chinese take-out on the counter.

"Help yourself, "Fu said, his mouth full of chow mien.

No one enjoyed the meal more than Rose, who hadn't had a decent bite to eat in days. She made a mental note to make dinner for Jake, Fu and Lao Shi when she got her living arrangements settled.


	5. Hospitality

**Hospitality**

Trixie and Spud had been totally surprised to see Rose when they came in, and Rose summed up the story she'd told earlier, explaining everything. Rose could tell that Trixie didn't want her there and Spud looked a little apprehensive.

"So, tell us where you've been," Fu said conversationally.

The others looked at Rose, even Trixie, all seeming to be curious about her travels.

"Umm, well the first place I went wasn't really that special. It was this itty, bitty town in the Smokey Mountains, but I can't remember the name. I stopped there only to rest a couple of days and move on. One place I'll never set foot in again is Salem, Massachusetts. There are some witches there with a serious grudge. They took one look at my birthmark and wanted to slice it off as a souvenir. Apparently, they don't like dragons, but I didn't stick around long enough to ask why."

Rose shuddered at the memory.

"That's when I started using makeup to cover my birthmark," she said. "Along with other adjustments to camouflage myself. I dyed my hair, got colored contacts and went by different names. I tried to stay away from the Asian countries, because no amount of hair dye or makeup could hide me there. Paris was difficult because of most people spoke French, so I was lost most of the time. It was beautiful, and most of the people walked around like they were head-over-heels for somebody. London was a real education. Three weeks into my stay there and I find that the girl I was sharing an apartment with was a werewolf."

She felt a chill run down her spine.

"If I live to be a hundred I'll never forget that awful howl," she said. "The first time she changed in front of me, I actually screamed. Never in my life have I been more terrified. My Hunts staff was working then, but it was in my room and she would have had me before I managed to turn. She looked at me with those creepy yellow eyes and then dove out through the open window. Luckily for her we were on the bottom floor. The next morning I tiptoed to her room, Hunts staff at the ready. I found her on her bed, her clothes torn and covered in dirt from head to toe. I kicked her hard in the ribs and pointed my weapon at her throat. She was wide-awake and asked what was I doing. I remember I yelled at her till my throat hurt. Needless to say, she and I didn't remain roommates for long."

"Now you know how Jake felt," Trixie said icily.

Rose glared at her.

"Well I wasn't too thrilled about it either," she remarked. "Now, can we please move on with our lives? That was six years ago for Heaven's sake!"

Trixie just snorted and crossed her arms. She wasn't about to let her grudge go easily. Rose understood that she was simply looking out for Jake. They were best friends and it was only natural that she'd put little trust in the former Hunts Girl.

"So where do you plan on staying for the night?" Jake asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"Uh…well I don't really know," Rose admitted.

She'd been so distracted with hopes of seeing Jake that she'd overlooked sleeping arrangements. Jake shot her that lopsided smile.

"Well, I got just the place for you," he said.

Later that day, Jake brought her to his apartment. It was small, slightly cluttered and in desperate need of a cleaning. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about the mess," he apologized. "I get busy with other things and I don't have time to straighten the place up."

Rose smiled and shrugged.

"I understand," she said. "Besides, it's not that bad of a mess. Try having a werewolf share an apartment with you, and you'll really see a mess."

Jake laughed and Rose joined him. He loved the way her eyes shone when she laughed and the pretty way she smiled. Suddenly, his cell phone rang, bringing him out of his trance and back to reality. He answered it. Rose watched his face drop and contort into frustration.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, Fu," he said and hung up.

He looked at Rose and found her smiling in understanding.

"Go ahead, " she said. "I'll just hang out here."

Jake ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"This is not exactly the way I pictured things," he said. "I'd hoped we could hang out and you know just…chill."

Rose chuckled and hugged him.

"I'll be right here when you get back," she reassured him. "Now go out there, kick some bad guy's butt and come home before I start to miss you."

Jake smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Crap!" Rose muttered. "Too late."

They both laughed and released each other.

"If you're not back my midnight, I'll hunt your scaly tail down and drag your butt home," Rose warned.

Jake grinned and said, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh, will you go on already?" she moaned, shoving him out of his own apartment.

He did leave, tossing a wink over his shoulder as he went. Rose shut the door and locked it.

"Crazy dragon," Rose muttered fondly.

She looked around at the messy apartment. Jake was gone and she didn't have anything else to do, so she grabbed a garbage bag and a broom. By the time he came back three hours later, the place didn't look like his. There wasn't a trace of dirt anywhere and everything looked spotless. The whole place smelled fresh and remarkably pleasing.

"Whoa, Jakey," Trixie commented in awe.

"You sure keep the place clean, dude," Spud added in awe.

"It wasn't me," Jake assured them, dumbstruck.

Lao Shi and Fu came in next and both were just as surprised as the trio.

"Rose?" Jake called.

"Be there in a minute!" Rose called back from another room.

"You guys smell something?" Fu asked.

They all sniffed, and smelled something that must've been food.

They heard Rose leave the other room and saw her walk in. Her hair had been pulled back in a ponytail, but a few wisps had broken free. She smiled at them, pleased to see the surprised expressions on their faces. A buzzing noise came from the kitchen.

"That would be supper," she said as she hurried to the stove.

She slipped on an oven mitt and removed two medium sized pans from the oven. Carefully, she peeled back the tin foil and then grinned.

"Who wants some lasagna?" she asked.

The guys were all about to spring forward, but Trixie held them back.

"Hold up! I want to know why you did this," she demanded.

Rose just shrugged.

"I had to find _something_ to do," she said and got out six plates.

"So even after the way we treated you, you'd still cook supper for us?" Trixie asked skeptically.

Rose looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"No, I wouldn't," she responded, getting out forks and a large spoon to serve with. "I did all of this to repay Jake for what he's doing for me."

She set the plates and the forks out on the table and went back for cups. She set them with the plates and sighed. They all watched her, curiously.

"He could've turned his back to me and told me to take a hike," she said, looking at them for the first time. "But he didn't. Instead, he offered me a place to stay, free of charge, no strings attached."

She looked at Jake and smiled. Trixie looked surprised and slightly sorry.

"Help me with the lasagna?" Rose asked Jake.

Jake smiled and went with her to the kitchen. She slipped oven mitts on and looked at him. He smiled at her proudly, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled and picked up the pan. Jake transformed his hands into dragon ones, and picked up the other. They carried the pans to the table and sat them down. Rose pulled the oven mitts off and Jake transformed his hands into human form. They joined the others at the table and sat side by side. They all dug into the lasagna and found that Rose had also learned a little culinary skill while she was roaming around the world.

"Man, we need to let you cook more often," Spud said with a grin.

"What kind of tea was that?" Lao Shi asked.

"It's real popular in the South," Rose said. "Apparently that's the main drink. They all call it sweet tea."

Soon, Jake's friends, Lao Shi, and Fu Dog left for home, praising Rose's cooking as they went. Jake and Rose cleaned the kitchen up, saving the rest of the lasagna for leftovers.

(AN):

Thank you for the good reviews! I never expected such positive feedback from my first fan fic. I'll try to update often, but things are a little hectic for me, so be patient. Next chapter will be better.


	6. Plans Form & Rose Gets Her Chance

Plans Form & Rose Gets Her Chance 

Hunts Man angrily slammed his fist into his desk.

"I _will _find her," he snarled.

For the past six years, Rose had eluded him. She would always be just beyond his grasp. Everywhere she went, he'd arrive a day too late and find her gone. It aggravated him to no limits. He'd just come back from Australia and had a run in with the resident dragon guardian. He was a decent fighter, but not as challenging as the American Dragon.

Sources said that Rose had gone back to the US, but no further specifics were given. Hunts Man looked on his computer's database to search for a state Rose hadn't been tracked to. The computer flashed a "please wait" notice, and then the name of one state appeared: New York.

Hunts Man stared at the name a moment and then he chuckled amusedly. He knew his niece well enough to guess what she was doing there.

"Seeking the protection of the American Dragon," he mused. "How very clever."

He knew the American Dragon was the reason Rose had run. He'd fooled her somehow, using his trickery and evil dragon ways. No matter. She made her decision and no one betrays the Hunts Clan…and lives to tell about it. When he caught her, he'd take great pleasure in slaying the American Dragon in front of her. It would be a slow and painful death. Then his little runaway would share the same fate.

But for now, he had to formulate a plan to capture the two. The former Hunts Girl was smart and she'd be able to see him coming if he didn't change his tactics. The American Dragon had gotten more powerful as well and he'd be protecting her. He'd have every magical being in New York and the surrounding states watching for the Hunts Clan. The Dragon Council would be all too happy to aid him, in hopes of ridding themselves of the Hunts Clan.

The day after dinner at Jake's, Trixie noticed a dramatic change in her friend. Rose's return gave Jake a complete attitude adjustment. Three gorgeous girls sauntered into the electronics shop, and tried their best to tempt him, but he barely noticed them. At lunch, Trixie and Spud invited Jake to come with them to a hip new café, but he declined. He said he wanted to eat at home, which was translated to "I'm going to see Rose so expect me back an hour after I'm supposed to be."

When he did finally come in, there was a red pair of lip marks on his cheek. Trixie was sickened by his overboard infatuation with Rose. She knew she had to do something. Jake was crazy about the girl that was destined to slay him and he seemed okay with it. Something had to be done, and Trixie was just the girl for the job.

'_He needs someone better than Rose to focus on_,' she thought. '_And there's plenty of places to find that girl._'

Rose was caught up in one big mess. Her uncle was hunting her down, Trixie wanted her out of Jake's life, and it seemed like Jake was planning something too. She didn't know what, but she was certain that she needed to sharpen up the old Hunts Clan skills. She'd need them in the days ahead.

Also, she and Fu worked to bring the Hunts staff back to life. With his knowledge of potions and magic, they gave it a massive upgrade and a new look. It was still shaped the same, but it had been painted black with a red dragon snaking up the handle and the head of it was at the end so when something shot out, it would appear that it would be coming from the mouth of a dragon. Rose just had to learn how to use her new weapon, which meant training. An old warehouse served as a good training room, and soon she gained mastery over the new and improved Hunts staff. She wanted to better her experience with her new weapon by taking it into an actual fight.

"I do not think it would be a wise decision," Lao Shi said.

"Lao Shi," Rose said with a groan, "You've got to let me fight sometime!"

The old man shook his head.

"Not today, young one," he said. "I want you to train more before I can be certain you are ready."

Rose growled in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair. She was ready and he knew it. The truth was, he didn't trust her. No one but Jake thought she was capable of fighting without reverting to her old ways. Whether Lao Shi liked it or not, Rose _would_ fight tonight and she _would_ show him that she could do it. So she just snorted and walked off, leading everyone to believe that she'd accepted what the old man had said.

Rose went back to the apartment, and straight to the extra room that had become hers. She opened the closet and got a box down from the shelf. She opened it and smiled. She reached into the box and pulled out a black creation. She put it on, zipped up matching boots, and pulled on gloves.

She stepped in front of the mirror in her room and whistled at what she saw. The black suit definitely looked good on her. It gave her the good girl gone bad look. She smirked and pulled on her mask, which covered her eyes and most of that area of her face. She reached for her Hunts staff. With it she looked downright deadly, yet strangely alluring. Out the door she headed, going straight to the fight she was told she couldn't attend.

Jake, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Spud and Trixie had gone to the city's outskirts to see about a strange disturbance. The magic folk complain about a creature terrorizing them at night and destroying the forest. Jake and Lao Shi went in already in dragon form ready to face the creature.

"Okay guys," Jake said. "We're looking for uh…Gramps, what _are_ we looking for?"

"We haven't been given a good description because it only comes at night," Lao Shi answered. "I have a feeling we'll know it when we see it."

Suddenly they heard a roar of anger and then a shriek. They didn't have to find the battle…it came to them. A slim black figure (obviously female) leapt into view and looked around. She looked up to see the dragons, but became occupied with something else. Following her was a monstrous animal. Its horned head resembled an eagle, with the body of a wolf and giant bat like wings. It opened its fang filled mouth and roared.

The woman in black wielded a long lethal looking weapon that gleamed in the moonlight. She assumed a fighting stance and faced the monster.

"Give me your best shot, fur ball," she challenged.

The monster snarled as it leapt at her. She didn't make an effort to move out of its path; instead, she slammed the butt of her weapon into the ground and became surrounded by a glowing red light. The monster hit the light, but instead of going through it like you'd expect, it was stopped as if the light was solid steel. It stood and swayed unsteadily and the light faded away. The dragons took it from there.

Jake and Lou Shi seized the moment to attack. They bombarded the beast with fireballs, but it didn't back down so easily. It retaliated by taking to the air and swiping both dragons out of the air with a large clawed paw. It landed and snarled angrily, advancing on the temporarily knocked-out dragons. Suddenly the woman leapt between it and the dragons, and zapped it with a red jet of energy. Its shoulder began to bleed from the cut. The monster looked at it and then roared in anger at her. She grinned and ran. Just like she wanted, the monster followed her.

Trixie, Spud and Fu rushed to Jake and Lou Shi's side. The dragons groaned and staggered to their feet.

"Man, that thing packs a punch!" Jake muttered as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Dudes!" Spud cried frantically. "That thing is after that girl! She ran off that way!"

Jake fearfully looked at his grandpa. They took to the air again, with the others right behind them. Not two seconds into their flight, the dragons saw something that surprised both of them. The girl stood by the body of the monster that was tied securely with an energy rope. The dragons landed and the others ran up a moment later.

"Dang!" Trixie said in awe. "You're good!"

She turned around to face them, and everyone's jaw dropped. The girl who had taken on this monster twice the size of Jake's dragon form had blonde hair and blue eyes that could only belong to one person.

"Rose?" Jake sputtered.

She winked at him. Jake looked her up and down obviously he thought her black outfit suited her well. He whistled appreciatively.

"Babe," he said, shaking his head in disbelief, "black is your color."

Trixie caught Spud gaping at Rose and punched him hard on the arm.

"OW!" he cried in surprise. "What was that for?"

Trixie snorted in disgust and turned her back to him. Fu chuckled behind his paw. Rose looked at Lao Shi with a raised eyebrow.

"Still think I'm not ready?" she asked.

Lao Shi thought for a minute and looked at Fu Dog. The shar-pei looked at Rose, and then at the old man. He nodded approvingly. Lao Shi smiled.

"I believe you are," he said.

"Welcome to Team Dragon, Rose," Fu Dog said with a smile.

Spud cheered and hugged her enthusiastically. He let her go and hugged Trixie. Jake and Rose noticed the funny expression on Trixie's face, but they didn't say anything. Rose turned to Jake. With a bright smile, she jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jake enveloped her in his strong arms and held her tight. He nuzzled her neck gently. Rose giggled quietly and tucked her head in the space between Jake's neck and his shoulder.

"You did good, " he said. "I'm proud of you."

(AN):

Hope you liked this chapter. My action writing is pathetic, but I made up for it by adding a little Trixie/Spud for you supporters.


	7. Don't Say It

(A/N): I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any of the characters. I probably should've put that earlier, but better late than never I guess. This chapter is where things really get messed up, so no flames please. 

Once they were back in the city, the group split up. Trixie and Spud set off for their homes, Fu Dog and Lao Shi went back to the shop where they lived, and Jake and Rose went back to the apartment. They collapsed on the couch exhausted. Jake's shoulder was still sore, but other than that, both were fine.

"You really came through for us tonight," Jake said softly.

Rose smiled and curled up against him. He put his arm around her and sighed. He loved when they could just sit together in the quiet like this.

"There's one thing that I just don't understand," Rose said suddenly. "After all this time, you still want me around. Hunts Master would slay you for sure if he knew and then chop my head off as well. Yet you are still sitting here like it's nothing."

She sat up straight and looked him in the eyes.

"Explain that to me," she said.

Jake knew this was the perfect moment to say it. His stomach knotted and his courage began to fail. She looked at him with curious eyes. He seized the moment before his courage was completely gone.

"Rose," he said, gazing into her inquisitive eyes. "What would you say if I told you…I…love you?"

Rose looked at him in astonishment and stood. The look on her face was a mixture of surprise, disbelief and…fear. Her heart wrenched and the air left her lungs.

"What?" she cried breathlessly.

Jake could tell by the strange expression on her face that this wasn't going well. His heart plummeted into his stomach. He stood and held her face in his hands.

"I love you, Rose," he said, with tangible emotion.

Rose pulled his hands away from her face and backed away.

"Don't say that," she whispered.

Jake was confused and concerned. A few minutes ago she couldn't get close enough to him, and now she took two steps back for each step he took forward. Something was wrong with her.

"I can't help it, Rose," he persisted. "I _do_ love you, with all my heart."

Rose clapped her hands over her ears and screamed, "STOP SAYING THAT!"

Jake's heart sank further and it hurt terribly. She backed away even further, shaking her head as she went. Her eyes were squeezed shut and he was sure a tear was running down her cheek. She was hurting bad, but Jake could only feel his own heart's aching. He desperately needed her to return his feelings or else he was sure he'd explode and die. He was certain she loved him too, but his faith in that was fading.

Rose had reached the door now, and her hand was on the knob. Fear gripped Jake as she turned it. She was going to leave him again and God only knows if she'd come back. He wanted to run to her, to take her into his arms and never let go. His heart was screaming for action, but his brain had gone deaf. He stood there and watched her disappear through the door. His knees went weak and he staggered to the door, but he was too late.

He didn't remember going into her room and sitting on her bed, but he was there just the same. He stared at the floor, but didn't see it. His brain didn't register anything except the silence surrounding him. All he could think was 'she's gone'. His whole world revolved around that girl and she'd left him. It was as if someone had taken the sun from the sky and plunged the world into eternal darkness. That's what Jake Long's world was, darkness. He didn't see anything, hear anything or feel anything but empty darkness. The love, the light of his life, had disappeared into the shadow of the night, leaving him feeling more alone that he'd ever felt.

People moved out of the way as a woman clad in black blasted past them. She was running, but she didn't know where she was going. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her lungs were on fire, but she couldn't stop. She had to keep running. The heels of her boots furiously beat the pavement as she went, making her feet ache. She finally stopped to catch her breath and sat down on concrete steps. Once the stitch in her chest faded and her breathing returned to normal, she looked to see where she was. She was on the steps of Millard Fillmore Junior High.

She stood and stared at the huge brick structure. It was ironic that she should end up here. She'd run away from Jake, only to end up at the place where memories of him were the strongest. Without thinking, she found a way up to the rooftop and perched herself upon it. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest resting her chin on her knees.

She'd felt safe from her uncle here. In this building she could pretend to be normal and have a somewhat normal life. It was Jake who showed her how to be normal. He tried to give her a normal life, and was always there for her when she needed him. It was easy to see why she'd developed a crush on him. She was devastated when she found he was the American Dragon. She couldn't be with the one person who'd genuinely liked her for the person she was and it was all because of her uncle. She remembered the disgust and anger she felt towards her uncle. _He_ was the reason she couldn't be happy.

Rose wanted so badly to be able to return Jake's love, but the question was not ability. It was more her own restraint. She did love him and it hurt her not to tell him. She'd seen the pain and fear in his eyes when she chose the door over him. He ought to be used to her running out on him by now. Why he even bothered to wait for her was a mystery as well. He'd be much better off with someone more dependable. Rose acknowledged the thought, but she hadn't a clue what do to about it.

It wasn't Jake's fault that she was so unstable. He just wanted to love and protect her. She knew that he'd fight her uncle to the death to protect her. The death, she was certain, would be Jake's. At all costs, she would protect him from her uncle. Hunts Man was out to get Rose and he wouldn't stop until he did. Woe would befall the poor soul that got in his way.

"I should've never come here, " she muttered bitterly.

Tears brimmed her eyes and clouded her vision. She looked out over the horizon and saw the sun was already coming up. She couldn't bear the thought of going back to Jake. Not after what she'd done. No wonder Trixie hated her so badly. She _knew_ what Rose was eventually going to do and she wanted to protect Jake from that hurt. Why did things have to be this way? Was Rose destined to hurt everyone she loved?

Trixie and Spud stopped by the apartment to check on Jake. He wasn't answering his phone and that just wasn't like him. They found him in Rose's room, staring brokenly at the floor. He told them the whole thing and they listened. Trixie clenched her fists when he concluded with Rose running out on him.

"I knew that girl was trouble!" she snarled. "Jakey, we're going to get Rose out of your mind and out of your life once and for all."

She stood and pulled Jake to his feet.

"I've got this girl you need to meet," she said. "Take a shower and get dressed, Jake."

Jake looked like he was going to protest, but Trixie wouldn't have it.

"That's not a request," she said authoritatively. "Now get moving!"

Against his will, he did what Trixie said and was dragged downtown to a café, growling for release the entire way. Trixie peeked through the window and grinned.

"Jake, take a look at the chick in blue sitting by herself," she said.

They had to make him, but he did look. She was pretty, he had to admit, but she was no Rose. He could tell she must've dressed up for this. The feminine baby blue skirt she wore didn't look like something you'd wear just any old day. Her high-heeled shoes shimmered and her hair looked like she'd spent an hour on it. Jake felt obligated to at least go in and talk to her. She'd spent time getting ready to meet him, so the least he could do was show up.

"What's her name?" Jake asked.

"Shauna Reese," Trixie answered.

Jake heaved a sigh and pushed open the door to the café. He made his way over to Shauna and introduced himself. Trixie and Spud looked on approvingly. An idea occurred to Spud and he turned to Trixie.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" he asked uncertainly.

"Rose left _him_," Trixie reminded Spud. "Twice! I'm not going to stand by and watch some girl break my bud's heart. He needs to move on with his life and forget her. The only way to do that is to replace her. Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll _stay_ gone this time."

They observed a little while longer, and when Trixie was sure things were going smoothly, she pulled Spud away and they left Jake to his own devices. What no one knew was that Rose was hidden in the foliage of a tree just outside the café window. She'd heard everything and now watched as Jake and Shauna began to hit it off. Her heart sank.

Shauna and Jake emerged from the café, laughing about something. They went off down the street, walking together and talking. Rose watched them until they rounded a corner and disappeared. She sat in the tree, too stunned to speak. Jake had moved right on with his life as if last night was last year. How could he tell her he loved her, and then get himself a new lady friend the next day to roam with?

Rose jumped down to the ground, surprising a few people, and went to the one place she knew Jake wouldn't be…his apartment. He'd be too busy gallivanting around New York with his new girlfriend. Boy was she ever wrong! She opened the front door and found Jake and Shauna lounging on the couch and laughing. It was an awkward moment. Jake and Shauna looked at Rose in surprise. Maybe it was the fact she was still in her black fighting suit. Rose looked at the two and bit her lip. Tears brimmed her eyes and she hurried to her room, trying not to let them see her cry. She locked her bedroom door and threw herself facedown on her bed.

"I think I should go," Shauna said quietly.

Jake stood and walked her to the door. They said their goodbyes and Jake locked the front door. He didn't want any visitors for a while. He sighed and went to Rose's door, unsurprised by finding it locked.

"Rose, open the door," he said softly.

"Go away!" Rose yelled, her voice cracking.

Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew what went through her mind when she saw Shauna. He saw her eyes fill with hurt and tears. He and Trixie were going to have a long talk about interfering with his love life.

"Babe, please open the door," he said pleadingly.

Rose said nothing. Jake began to get impatient.

"A locked door is not going to keep me out," Jake reminded her. "You and I both know that if I could come through this thing if I want to."

"Seems to me that you would have done it by now," Rose retorted. "Apparently this locked door _is_ keeping you out."

Jake knotted his fists and growled softly. Rose was right, but not for long. Through the closed door Rose heard Jake's muffled battle cry, and seconds later the door burst open. In strode a large red dragon, and he looked at Rose without the harshness she expected. Instead he looked somewhat sad. They stared at each other for a moment and then Jake slowly approached her.

"I think you and I need to talk, "he said.

He sat on the bed beside her and pulled her into his lap. She struggled, trying to get away, but with no avail. Jake just held her tighter until she realized her struggling was pointless. She snorted and turned her face away from him, determined.

"I know that thing with Shauna looked pretty incriminating, but I swear nothing happened," Jake began.

"Oh don't even bother," Rose snapped. "I saw you two in the café. So tell me Jake, how long will this one last? You're interest in me subsided pretty quick."

"Rose," Jake said, turning her head so she had to look at him, "she and I are just friends. I told her five minutes into the conversation at the café that I already had myself a girl. She understood and all we talked about was you."

Rose looked into his eyes, and saw it was the same look he'd had last night. That completely, helplessly in love look told her all she needed to know. Jake wasn't lying. His grip on her loosened and she took this moment to jerk free. She leapt for her Hunts staff and aimed it at Jake. Before he even knew what was happening, he was trapped in a sphinx hair net.

"Wha…? Rose what are you doing?" he stammered.

"It's been fun, while it lasted," she said in her Hunts Girl voice. "Good bye, Dragon."

She put on her mask and strode out of the room leaving Jake helpless and stunned. Rose disappeared through the front door and this time, she had no intentions of coming back.


	8. All Out War

(A/N): Oh I am evil, aren't I? Told you last chapter was going to get really messed up. Okay I didn't expect you guys to freak like you did, so to ensure my safety, here is the next chapter. LOL. Once again, I don't own ADJL or any of the characters.

Rose had left Jake for a reason. Her uncle would stop at nothing to get her, and would obliterate anyone who got in his way. Jake would be the first to get in his line of fire, and that's why Rose was doing what she was doing. The sphinx hair net would hold him long enough for her to at least get out of New York. One of his friends would find him and by that time, she'd be long gone.

Yes, she was running again, but this time she wouldn't be back. It was foolish of her to come in the first place, but it was even more foolish for her to find Jake and try to rekindle things. She had such high hopes for this place. She was certain she and Jake could fight the forces that kept them apart, but she wasn't thinking clearly. The Hunts Clan was too much for them to fight. No force on Earth could protect her from her uncle, not even the mighty American Dragon.

She cut through the back streets, trying to reach the subway as soon as possible. This, she later reflected, was not exactly her smartest move. In the shadows, she could've sworn she saw something move. She was jumpy, she decided. Suddenly, a green bolt of energy shot out of nowhere and wound around her tight like a rope. She fell to the ground with a thud and looked up to see the glowing red eyes of the Hunts Man. Her heart skipped a beat and fear washed over her. He glared down at Rose and barked to the Hunts Clan members to carry her back to the Hunts Lair.

A few hours later, Trixie tried to call Jake several times. He wouldn't answer, and this time, she brought Lao Shi, Fu Dog and Spud with her. They were surprised to find Jake under the sphinx hair net.

"What happened to you?" Fu asked.

"Rose, " Jake said as they helped him to his feet, "She walked in when me and Shauna were talking and it upset her pretty bad. She thought I was replacing her, and she locked herself in here."

"Yeah, like a locked door could keep a full fledged dragon out," Spud said sarcastically.

"That's what I said. I came in anyway and explained Shauna to her, and I thought she understood," Jake said. "Then she used her Hunts staff on me and started talking like Hunts Girl and ran off. I think she's going to find her uncle."

"But he might kill her!" Spud cried. "Why would she do that?"

"Oh man, we've got to get her before Hunts Man does," Fu said.

"Hold up!" Trixie said, raising her arms for silence. "This is just the thing she'd want you to do. It's a trap, Jake! She played you, boy. Don't you get it?"

Jake glared coldly at Trixie.

"I love her," he said in a deadly tone, "and I know her better than you. I know she's not still with the Hunts Clan, and I think she's trying to protect me. I'm going to find my Rose, and I'll barbeque anyone that gets in my way."

Suddenly, the TV in the living room blinked to life. They all went to inspect the situation. Hunts Man's face appeared on the screen and his red eyes glared at them.

"Hello American Dragon," he said coolly. "I suppose by now you've noticed Rose is gone and that I have her."

Off screen, Rose was heard snarling threats and fighting. Two Hunts men brought her beside the Hunts Man and she ceased her struggling.

"Care to say something to your American Dragon?" Hunts Man asked nonchalantly.

Rose was brought up front and center and she glared at them with cold eyes. Anger flared in them and she let loose a verbal fury.

"I HATE YOU!" Rose screamed. "Don't you get it, you stupid dragon? I've always hated you! All those times you thought I was falling for you? Well that was me just using you to get what I wanted. I fed you that stupid sap story about running from the Hunts Clan, and you soaked up every word I said. Now, American Dragon, you are alone and suffering of a broken heart, just like I planned."

Rose grinned evilly.

"You see, Dragon, there are fates so much worse than death," she said triumphantly.

Rose kicked a button on the keyboard, breaking the connection. She looked at Hunts Master and smirked at his shocked expression.

"He'll never come now," she said with a triumphant smirk. "I made sure of that."

Hunts Man slapped Rose hard in the face. The side of her face stung and she tasted blood.

"Lock her away," he snarled.

White noise covered Jake's TV as they all stared at it in disbelief. Jake shook his head.

"She's a lousy liar," he said.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Young dragon, " Lao Shi said. "What…"

"Call up the Dragon Council," Jake cut in. "We're gonna need all the dragons we can get."

"What makes you think they'd help?" Fu asked.

"They owe us a favor after we exposed Chang," Jake said. "Fu, call everyone you know and tell 'em we're going after the Hunts Clan. We need every magical creature we can get to help."

Lao Shi looked questioningly at his grandson.

"A dragon is supposed to be a champion, protector, and leader," Jake said. "Always in the fairy tales, the dragon guarded the princess, keeping her safe from anyone that would hurt her. Well, my princess needs me and this dragon's not going to let her down."

Lao Shi smiled and nodded.

"You heard him, everyone," he said to the group. "We have a huge battle ahead of us, and we must prepare ourselves."

Everyone had a job to do and they went right to it. Lao Shi went to the Isle of Draco to personally persuade the Dragon Council. Fu called in favors and, with Trixie's help, prepared potions. Spud and Jake went to Magus Bizarre to round up more help.

"You disappoint me, Rose," Hunts Man said, pacing in front of the chained girl. "I had such high hopes for you, but you went and fell in love with a dragon. You ran from me for six years and eluded me."

"Blame yourself for that one," Rose said. "You taught me stealth and I used it. I'd have pulled it off longer if I'd been smart and stayed away from New York."

"You're foolishness will cost you your life," he remarked icily.

"Well leading the American Dragon right to you wasn't exactly a bright idea," Rose retorted. "Not that he'd come."

She smirked at her uncle's irritated glare. He left the dungeon to go check his monitors again. Rose's smirk faded and she sighed. She was scared. Hunts Man was going to slay her for sure, and she never got to tell Jake how much she really loved him.

'_Oh well_,' she thought. '_It's best he doesn't know_.'

She just hoped her acting was good enough to fool Jake. Hopefully, his friends absolutely despised her and would not let Jake come.

Lao Shi was successful in his journey and came back with eight Dragon Council members. Fu managed to call in a substantial amount of old friends and business associates. Jake and Spud had a run of good luck at Magus Bizarre and added a good number of warriors to the army.

They met just outside of New York's city limits that night and Jake looked upon his small army with pride. The red dragon flew slightly above everyone and began to speak.

"Okay everyone, you all know why you're here," Jake said. "For centuries, the Hunts Clan has tormented magical creatures and slain them for profit. He's captured an innocent girl and is using her as bait. He called out a challenge to the Am Drag, but he didn't expect me to bring some friends along for the party."

Some cheered and the others roared their support.

"The Hunts Clan's reign of terror ends now!" he shouted above everyone else. "Now let's go kick some Hunts Clan butt!"

They were only about a quarter of a mile away from Hunts Clan Headquarters, so the march didn't last long. The dragons (including Fred Nerk whose motives for the long journey from Australia to New York where questionable), led the way.

"Okay, here's the plan," Jake said to the group. "Nerk and I will go in and draw 'em out. Get them out here on our terms. Fu, I want you to sneak the gremlins in and let them loose on the Hunts Clan's technology. Gramps will lead the mountain trolls in through the back way. Once you guys are in, I want you to demolish the place. Everyone else, fight the Hunts Clan with everything you've got. Each of you has special powers, and I want you to use them to wreak havoc on the Hunts Clan."

He turned to Nerk.

"Ready?" he asked.

"More than," Nerk replied shortly.

Jake smiled and turned to Fu and Lao Shi.

"Guys, get your groups ready and in position," he said.

Then he and Nerk flew off. Jake blasted one of the walls of the building with a fireball and made a hole big enough for at least three dragons to fly through. He flew through the halls, randomly spewing fireballs and making lots of noise.

Down in the dungeon, Hunts Man and Rose were surprised to hear a ruckus going on upstairs.

"What on earth is going _on_ up there?" he asked in bewilderment.

A mighty roar and the screams of several surprised Hunts men answered his question. Rose knew all too well what was happening. Jake had come to her rescue. She grinned at Hunts Man.

"Told you the TV message was a bad idea," she said with a smirk.

Hunts Man wordlessly left and picked up his Hunts staff as he went. Rose cringed and her heart sank.

"Jake, I hope you know what you're doing," she whispered.

"Nerk!" Jake called. "Come on!"

The Australian Dragon flicked a Huns man away with his tail and followed Jake out. They flew out the hole Jake created earlier and the dragons waited. Just like they planned, the Hunts men, and Hunts Man himself poured out of the building and ran right into Jake's army.

"You go and help them," Jake ordered. "I'm going to find Rose."

Nerk nodded and joined the others in the battle. Jake dove back through the hole and thought.

"Now if I was the Hunts Man, where would I put my guest of honor?" he mused aloud.

A grin spread across his lips and the answer came to him. The dungeon.

Rose vainly struggled against the chains that bound her. She growled in frustration and gave up. Even _if_ she did get out of the chains, she'd never get out of the cage. The chains were really chafing her skin and she was getting sores from struggling.

She heard a crash that sounded like a door being kicked down. She jumped in surprise and dreaded seeing what would come down the stairs. A large red dragon soared into view and halted in mid air when he saw Rose. Her fears withered away and her heart did a flip. Jake overcame his surprise and dove down in front of the cage. With almost no effort, he ripped the entire side of the cage off and with one swipe of his claws her chains fell away. Which was a little frustrating considering she'd been fighting them for hours and it took him less than a second to do away with them.

With his all-too-charming smile, he extended a clawed hand to her and she took it. He pulled her to her feet and in for the warmest hug of her life. He held her close and she didn't have the slightest desire to even attempt to move away. Just the opposite, actually, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him in that dreamy way. He knew what was coming. She pulled him down and stood on tiptoe. Jake grinned when he thought how bizarre this looked. A gorgeous creature like Rose was smooching on a huge lizard. Neither of them seemed to mind as their lips met. Both of their hearts skipped a beat. Rose's arms wrapped around Jake's neck and he lifted her off her feet.

Jake remembered the war going on outside, and regretfully separated from her.

"Babe, I'd love to do this all day, but there's a whole army of magic folk outside beating on the Hunts Clan that might wonder where we are," he said with a wink.

Rose's jaw dropped. Jake hadn't come alone! They stood a chance! Jake exposed his back to her and looked over his shoulder with a smile.

"Hop on," he said.

Rose went to retrieve her staff, and found only the Hunts Man's. The realization of what happened struck her and she laughed heartily. Jake looked at her like she was crazy.

"Uh…Rose?" he said uncertainly.

She was able to calm herself and held up her uncle's Hunts staff.

"He took mine by accident," she explained. "Darn thing went on the fritz yesterday and is totally useless."

She hopped on Jake's back, with Hunts Man's staff gripped tightly in one hand and the two hurried to get outside.

Fu had taken the gremlins in and they were currently dismantling the Hunts Clan's weapon room. The main computer was in the adjacent room and Fu sent some gremlins in to take care of it. One of the ones in the weapon room called his attention.

"Look," it said, gesturing to a large glowing green crystal ball.

"Well what do we have here?" Fu asked.

Upon closer inspection he noticed the green glow matched the ones coming from the Hunts weapons. He wondered what would happen if someone 'accidentally' pulled the plug. He slapped his muzzle when he realized it was actually plugged into a wall outlet like a huge lamp. He walked over to it and pulled the plug. The humming noise that came from it stopped and at the same time, the green glow from the weapons faded away. He grinned.

"Bingo," he said crossing his arms in satisfaction.

Lao Shi brought a mountain troll in to smash the power source to bits, congratulating Fu and the gremlins on their work.

Jake's army was holding their own, but they were matched with the Hunts Clan. Even with the Dragon Council's help, they couldn't get the upper hand. Suddenly, the Clan's weapons glow went dark and all they were left with was a stick to fight dragons and the like. The realization hit them and they tried to run for it. The magical army wouldn't have it and surrounded them.

Jake and Rose exited at that moment and were stunned at what they saw. The Hunts Clan was being bound in chains by the very same magical creatures that they had hunted. Rose looked at the dormant weapons and at the staff in her hands.

"Looks like your army found the power source," she said to Jake.

She surveyed the group of magical creatures in awe. Jake had every magical creature she knew, including a handful of dragons. One of which she recognized with an inward groan.

"Nice choice on soldiers, but was Nerk necessary?" she asked.

"He volunteered," Jake explained.

"Fine, but I'm going to stick to you like glue," Rose muttered.

Jake looked over his shoulder at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a threat?" he asked.

Rose let out short laugh and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Jake's neck.

"That's a promise," she murmured in his ear.

She looked down and her heart skipped a beat.

"Where's Hunts Man?" she cried frantically.

Suddenly a loud cry erupted from behind them and Hunts Man leapt onto Jake's back, knocking Rose off. Luckily, Nerk was close enough to swoop in and catch her. Rose looked up and saw Hunts Man furiously pounding Jake while the dragon struggled to throw him off. She freed herself from Nerk's grasp and climbed onto his back. She spurred him in the sides, and he cried out in surprise.

"IDIOT!" she yelled furiously. "Move it!"

To avoid getting kicked in the sides by her high-heeled boots, Nerk hurried to Jake's side. Rose leapt from his back to Jake's, planting the heel of her boot into Hunts Man's face. He cried out in pain and loosened his grip on Jake. Rose dropped down and clung to Jake's neck.

"Barrel roll!" she called and Jake did so immediately.

Hunts Man fell, but grabbed Jake's tail in the process and kept himself from plummeting to his death. In a vengeful fit, he reached up and grabbed Rose's ankle, jerking down hard. She was caught off guard and screamed as she fell. Once again, Nerk was there to catch her. Jake turned on Hunts Man then, fury blazing bright in his eyes. He reached down and grabbed Hunts Man by his throat.

"Keep your hands off her," he snarled in a deadly voice that didn't sound like him.

His clawed hand tightened around Hunts Man's throat, claws digging into the human's skin and bringing blood. Hunts Man frantically tried to free himself, but he couldn't even phase Jake. Rose looked on, stunned. She shook herself out of the trance, realizing that, even though he didn't mean to, Jake would kill her uncle. She got on Nerk's back and called out to him.

"JAKE!" she cried frantically. "I'm okay! See? Jake! Look at me!"

He tore his eyes away from Hunts Man, who was gasping for air. The anger in his eyes frightened her.

"Jake, let him go," she pleaded. "The Dragon Council will deal with him. You're not a killer, Jake. You're the American Dragon. Now be a dragon and let him go."

Jake's expression softened and he closed his eyes. He loosed his grip, and Hunts Man gasped a lungful of air. He lowered himself to the ground and dropped Hunts Man. Everyone stepped back and gave Jake plenty of room in case he felt like strangling someone else. Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Spud and Trixie looked on anxiously. Nerk and Rose landed beside Jake. She jumped onto the grass and studied Jake as one of the Dragon Councilors tied Hunts Man up. Nerk backed off with everyone else, with Rose being to only one brave enough to slowly come closer to a dragon that had been on the warpath a moment ago.

Jake's eyes were still closed as he took in a deep breath to calm himself. Rose reached out a gently touched his shoulder.

"Jake…" she said softly, curiously.

He opened his eyes, and smiled.

"Hey beautiful," he said with that charming grin of his.


	9. Confessions

**(A/N): Last chapter dudes, and dudettes. I know, break out the Kleenexes. (LOL -) I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any of the characters**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hunts Man and his Clan had been taken into custody of the Dragon Council. The entire Council met and decided to grant Rose a pardon for the crimes she committed while she was with the organization. It seemed Trixie was willing to do the same.

Everyone was lounging in Lao Shi's shop, recounting their favorite parts of the battle and laughing. Rose had finally gotten out of her black fighting suit and now wore a pair of jeans and a light blue tank top. She sat atop the counter, and leaned back against Jake. His arms were wound around her and his cheek was pressed against her temple.

"So Rose," Trixie noticed this with some amusement. "Have a change of heart or something?"

She didn't understand her at first, but then it caught on and she frowned.

"Figured that would come up," Rose muttered and straightened up.

"Trixie…"Jake began, Rose turned and placed a finger over his mouth.

"No, she's right," she said. "You guys have a right to know."

She slid off the counter and stood in front of everyone. She looked at their curious faces and took a settling breath.

"Everything I did prior to my capture was an attempt to run you guys, well namely Jake, off," she began explaining. "I came back to New York, because I missed Jake, but I didn't think things through. Shortly after I got here, I began to realize the danger I would be putting everyone in. It was about a week after I'd came and I really got scared. That's why I ran that night. I knew that my first encounter with Hunts Man was coming and that Jake would get caught in the line of fire trying to protect me."

She remembered how cold and alone she'd felt, sitting atop her old school. She shuddered.

"The next morning I gathered up the courage to come back home, and just as I was arriving, I saw Trixie, Spud and Jake leaving," she began again. "I followed them to the café and saw him on what I thought was a date with some pretty girl. That was, as they say, the straw that broke the camel's back. I knew that it would be better if Jake had found someone more…dependable to grow attached to. So I sort of loafed around a while, trying to get my head straight. When I went back to the apartment, Jake and what's-her-name were there. It was then and there that I knew I didn't belong here and I needed to make my exit."

"So why'd you use the net?" Fu Dog asked.

"To keep Jake from following me," Rose answered. "I knew he'd never let me get past the front door if he knew what I was going to do."

"Okay, explain the thing with the TV," Jake asked, not questioning her, just curious.

"All an act," she said. "It was intended to keep you away and out of harm's way."

She cracked a grin, and said, "Obviously my acting stinks."

They all laughed.

"Lucky for me, though," Rose added seriously. "If Jake hadn't seen right through me, I'd be a trophy on Hunts Man's wall and he'd still be at large."

"One more question," Spud said. "How did it feel to make Hunts Man eat your boot?"

Rose grinned and said, "To inflict pain on the person that had made the majority of my life a living nightmare was the perfect closure. Although, Jake nearly strangling him did wonders for payback."

She winked at Jake and he sheepishly smiled.

"He didn't put up much of a fight, did he?" Fu Dog remarked. "But between a boot in the face and staring face to face with one ticked off dragon, I guess he didn't have a chance."

Rose climbed back on the counter and got back into her comfortable position with Jake, before commenting.

"Speaking of dragons, what was Nerk doing there?" she asked Jake.

"I guess the bait caught a little more than expected," Lao Shi answered for him with a suggestive smirk.

Rose shuddered and moved closer to Jake.

"I think I'll throw that one back," she said and then turned her head to face Jake. "You, on the other hand, I think I'll hang on to for a while."

"A while?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rose shrugged and said, "Well, it depends on how long I stay here, which may not be long. Unless, you've got a reason for me to stay…"

She grinned and Jake pulled her closer.

"Oh, I've _got_ a reason," Jake said, turning her around to face him.

He tilted her chin up and gazed into her bright blue eyes, slowly moving closer.

"Hey do you mind?" Fu yelled in disgust.

The couple looked at him and Jake gave him that crooked grin. Rose blushed and blinked in surprise when something large and red blocked her view. Jake had sprouted one of his wings and shielded them from prying eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and smiled at her tenderly. He resumed the kiss, surprising Rose with his gentleness. She leaned closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. Eventually, they broke apart and Jake's dragon wing disappeared.

"Hey, if you're going to do that, take it somewhere else!" Trixie scolded playfully.

Jake shrugged and transformed into a dragon as if it were nothing. He scooped Rose up in his arms, to which she responded with a startled squeak, and made for the back door.

"Whoa!" Rose cried in surprise. "Where are we going?"

"How 'bout a flight around town?" he queried.

"As if I'd say 'no'," Rose scoffed playfully.

Jake grinned and called a quick good-bye over his shoulder, before exiting the shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were over the Empire State Building when something occurred to Rose.

"So since Hunts Man's out of the picture, what is there to fight?" she asked Jake.

"Believe it or not, there are other bad guys besides the Hunts Clan," Jake said. "Though things will be much easier without them to worry about. The Dark Dragon's next on my 'to do' list."

Rose had heard of him in her travels. He was the only dragon that actually _was_ evil. She'd never seen him, but she'd heard of his power.

"Yeah, he's the nut that wants to rid the world of humans so dragons can be the dominant species," Rose added. "These guys need to see a therapist or something."

Jake laughed in agreement. He flew a while longer before Rose suggested they land for a bit. They were atop one of the many tall buildings that made up New York City's skyline, looking out at the sunset. They sat on the edge of the rooftop, sides slightly touching. Both dragon and girl were thinking hard about the same thing and unsure how to approach it.

"Rose?" Jake said quietly. "Back at the apartment that night, when I said…"

He paused for a moment, half wondering if she'd react the same way as she did before. This time, he decided, she wouldn't get far. He turned to face her and gazed at her with his dark eyes.

"When I said I love you, I meant it." He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes of blue and said brokenly, "I gotta know do you love me too? I know I'm asking a lot of you considering what you've just been through, but I'm dying over here."

That sad longing in his eyes made her heart ache. Whatever doubts she may have had dissolved to nothingness. There was no denying it or how deeply she felt the same. That love ran right to the very marrow of her bones and into her soul. She had lost opportunities to tell him her true feelings before, but this time would be different. She locked her eyes on his and with determination she spoke.

"I love you too," she said. "More than words can express."

Jake's eyes got wide and bright. He let out a whoop of joy and pulled her to him in a tight embrace, spinning both around till dizziness caused them to fall. Rose didn't even get a chance to fear for her life before Jake spread his wings and caught the air in them. He loop de looped, and barrel rolled, laughing the whole time. Normally Rose would have been screaming at Jake to stop, but her heart was light and she was enjoying every minute of it.

"I've never seen him that happy before," Trixie said thoughtfully.

She, Lao Shi, Spud and Fu were watching Jake and Rose from atop the electronics shop.

"Five biscuits says Rose looses her lunch," Fu said. "Any takers?"

Trixie wouldn't admit it if anyone was to ask her, but she was beginning to like Rose. Anyone that could make Jake so deliriously happy was officially okay with her. It felt kind of strange to be thinking of the former Hunts Girl as a possible friend, but they had been wrong about her.

Rose felt free. That was the only word she could think of to describe what she felt flying through the air with Jake. No more Hunts Man hunting her down, no more looking over her shoulder, no more running, just living life. Being alive at all was all thanks to the American Dragon. She has a permanent home now, friends, and someone who loves her. What more could she possibly want?

Jake had stopped the crazy aerial maneuvers, and was just flying now. He held her bridal style in his arms and close to him. She had her head rested against his chest and her arms wound around his neck, clearly stating that the scales didn't deter her in the least. Neither was afraid to be together anymore, and nothing was there to stop them. Rose looked at the dragon birthmark on her hand, but, to her astonishment, it was gone. Jake noticed it too, and looked at her curiously. Rose smiled up at him, producing a normal left hand.

"I guess I can change my destiny after all," she said.

Jake landed atop their apartment building, set Rose down and changed back into his human form. He looked closely at her hand and grinned.

"Guess you had more control than you thought," he said.

"Too bad I didn't know that six years ago," Rose said, a hint of remorse in her voice.

Jake sighed and cupped her face in his hands, tilting it upwards until her eyes met his.

"Baby, you were scared," he murmured. "You knew what would happen if you stayed in New York. It took real guts to run from the Hunts Man, knowing what he'd do to you if he ever caught you. But you don't have to worry about him anymore, because the Dragon Council has locked him and his pals up for good."

He slid one arm around her waist and pulled her against him, while his other hand stroked her hair.

"If anyone wants to get you, they'll have to come through me first," he said and produced a clawed hand. "I assure you, they don't want to tangle with the American Dragon when he's protecting his girl."

Rose laughed and hugged him.

"Come on Mister Guard Dog," she said teasingly. "Let's go get some supper. I'm starved."

As they left the rooftop by way of stairs, another shady figure a couple of rooftops away watched. It glared at Rose as she walked snuggly beside the American Dragon.

"You will pay for your betrayal," he snarled. "You _and_ your dragon."

The figure shrouded in shadow turned from the happy couple and leapt onto his hover board, fading into the dimming evening.

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**I FINISHED IT! You know what that means…sequel!**

**COMING SOON: Heart 2 Dragon Heart (an ADJL, Dragon Heart cross over)**


End file.
